Sweet Dreams
by Cheynne T
Summary: In 02x08 Janet phones Bianca late in the night because she can't sleep. Bianca suggests chamomile tea...not exactly what Janet was wanting.


Janet lay on her bed, too restless to sleep. Instead she tuned-in to the sounds of the nearby city – the piercing wail of sirens rushing to their emergencies, the constant, dull rumble of the thousands of vehicles transitting along Sydney's busy roads, sporadic voices over loudspeakers echoing from nearby venues, the fractious blaring of angry horns. It had taken only a week or two at her new home for it all to become just a white noise that played in the background each night, a cacophony that Janet barely noticed anymore. However, tonight she couldn't help but think how accurately those discordant sounds reflected the pandemonium of her mind as it triaged each emergency or darted to different synapses searching for answers to the maze of problems that she faced….. _Would Tony be able to come up with a feasible argument to stop the State Corruption Commission going ahead with their case against her? Was that too much to ask even of someone with Tony's wily capabilities? If he didn't, not only would it tarnish her reputation beyond repair but also foil her Royal Commission that was so close to providing crucial answers for both the public and herself. Would she even be able to re-open her Royal Commission into Serious Firearms Crimes and see Patrick Boccaro charged, at the very least, with importing illegal firearms? Would all her investigations reveal that one bit information she valued above all others, the identity of Ash's killer? And who was behind the current threat to her and her children? A threat that has forced her to send her children away to their grandmother's home for their own safety and requires her to be under household protection until the commission is over._

At this point, Janet's mind veered in a more pleasing direction where the thought processes required were far less complex….the lovely Sergeant Bianca Grieve of the Australian Federal Police who, at this very moment, was sitting in a car parked outside Janet's house, keeping watch and protecting her from harm.

There was no question of the sentiment she felt for Bianca. She liked her….she liked her a lot…and had done so since they had first met but that had been some time ago now when Ash had still been alive so, of course, nothing had come of it other than mutual respect. When Bianca joined the team for the Royal Commission, Janet hadn't been totally surprised when the woman's presence aroused that same stir of attraction. Apart from the physical appeal, she knew Bianca to be intelligent, dedicated and courageous; all attributes she admired. The woman also possessed a dry wit and wasn't afraid to use it on her which Janet found refreshing. Sometimes Janet felt that many of the people she worked with were quite intimidated by her and she was well aware that behind her back she was often referred to as The Ice Queen which she couldn't say bothered her terribly as, for the most part, it worked in her favour but Bianca was fearless.

Despite this attraction, with so much else on her plate…the Commission and all its complexities, the emotional turmoil of being so close to knowing the identity of Ash's killer after two agonising years, the added complication in her life of Ash's sister's law suit against her over the one remaining embryo Janet and Ash had stored away…. until recently, Janet had kept Bianca at arm's length but she was only human after all and as such she had needs, regardless of what the nickname she had garnered for herself happened to imply.

A few nights prior, with her bravery bolstered by the wine she'd had to drink with dinner earlier in the evening as well as a sudden overwhelming desire for the intimate touches of another woman, a fire fanned by the fact that Bianca was alone with her in the house…. No children. No Tony. No mother. Just Bianca and herself….. Janet had made the most of the opportunity.

Considering the fact that it had been many, many years since Janet had had to even think about enticing a woman other than Ash to her bed, things had gone very well as Bianca had proven to be a more-than-willing participant in the night's activities.

At their first kiss and those first few tentative touches, Janet had felt an exhilaration she hadn't experienced for years. It was as though a key had been placed in some internal lock, opening her up, freeing her of all of her pent up angst and guilt….guilt that perhaps Ash had been killed instead of her…guilt that she, Janet, was alive and well, watching their children grow up, something Ash had looked forward to but was stripped of the chance…..guilt that Ash's memory may one day be relegated to the recesses of her mind…..All of this escaped like helium from a burst balloon, enabling her to take in to its fullest the euphoria of the moment. They had made love well into the night and it had been wonderful….perfect.

Janet swallowed hard at the lump forming in her throat. Having been through such desolate times, she was convinced that the guilt and pain of the last two years would not allow her to fall for someone ever again, yet here she was thinking of Bianca and most definitely falling. Janet King did not do superficial affairs.

With her mind still on Bianca and that particular night, Janet reached across the bed for her phone and searched for Bianca's number in her contact list. Ironically, it was listed directly below Ash's number which Janet hadn't yet been able to bring herself to delete even though she would never have occasion to use it again. As she pressed 'Call' Janet noted with a degree of satisfaction the absence of that usual twinge of conscience she would have no doubt experienced in previous months in doing what she was about to do. Things were steadily getting better as she knew they would, although, it didn't always seem that way. She still had her bad days where she was overcome by an anger at the injustice of it all or swallowed up by the deep sadness of her loss and that of her children, however, they were becoming fewer and further between.

At the sound of her phone and the appearance of Janet's name on the screen, Bianca's instincts became instantly alert.

"Janet, you okay?" she asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah…no, I'm fine. I just can't sleep."

Relieved that all was well and quietly pleased that Janet had called her, Bianca visibly relaxed as she asked, "You got any chamomile?"

"Nah ah…I'm not a tea person."

"You just haven't found the right tea," Bianca persisted, "iced rose and hibiscus on a hot day…come right at me."

She could hear Janet's soft, throaty laugh in response.

"Okay, so you're not a tea person….and I wouldn't recommend coffee if it's sleep you want….What about something a little stronger? A nip of scotch? Are you a 'scotch' person?"

Again that low, soft laugh.

"Here's the thing, Bianca…." Janet started then paused as though thinking through her next move.

"What?" Bianca asked, detecting what seemed like an unusually nervous hesitation on Janet's part which made her curious as to what might follow.

In an even softer voice that now held an edge of huskiness, Janet continued, "When a woman phones you in the middle of the night…..a woman you've slept with only two nights earlier….had sex with….really good sex…amazing sex… and says she can't sleep… chances are it isn't tea or even scotch she wants….needs…..Do you know what I mean?"

On realising what it was that was being suggested, Bianca removed the phone from her ear and looked at the screen just to reassure herself that it actually was Janet King she was talking to.

"Bianca, are you still there?"

"Yes…yes, I'm still here." Bianca found it hard to keep the amusement out of her voice and the smile off her face. "And I would definitely love to come up there and….um….help you…um…sleep….but I'm actually on duty….and if something untoward should happen while I'm…er…helping you sleep then there would be hell to pay….and I'd never forgive myself."

Impressed by the woman's dedication…although, she probably didn't really expect anything less….but frustrated by the press of her own desires, Janet said, "Then perhaps we need to come up with some other way for you to ' _help me sleep'_ ….you know…be creative….think outside the square."

Bianca clearly picked up a level of insinuation in Janet's voice.

"Did you have anything specific in mind?" she asked blithely. Bianca was fairly certain she knew where Janet was heading but thought it would be a bit of fun to play the innocent.

"Oh, I don't know…. we don't have to necessarily be in the same room to…um…have sex…..as long as we're on the phone…." Janet suggested. Despite feeling rather brazen which she blamed on the high level of oxytocin which was now coursing through her body courtesy of the thoughts that had led to this phone call, Janet could feel a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Oh, you mean phone sex," Bianca said with a calmness she didn't actually feel. Her night was taking a rather unexpected turn for the better.

"Mmmm…..unless, of course, it isn't your thing."

"Yes….no….yes….I'm just a bit surprised, that's all… I didn't expect it to be _your_ thing."

"Why not?" Janet laughed.

"I don't know….I'm not sure….I guess I hadn't got as far as even thinking about whether or not you did phone sex….."

"How far _did_ you get?"

"Well, we've barely past the 'bed sex' phase but I do like the look of your dining table….it appears sturdy enough although the risk of splinters is a bit of a concern."

Bianca was sure she sensed a smile forming on Janet's face which quickened her pulse…..something Janet's smile tended to do to her.

"The human mind is such a wonderful thing….it holds so much potential….it would be a shame not to use it when, with the right words…ideas… it is capable of things beyond the ordinary…the power of suggestion and all that stuff…."

"Go on," Bianca barely managed, her voice suddenly thick. If anyone was good with words and making things 'beyond the ordinary' happen to her, it was Janet.

"If I told you I was lying here on my bed imagining you beside me, both of us naked... pressed together, bare flesh upon bare flesh….," Janet said slowly, "my fingertips trailing lightly over every beautiful curve of your body…. my mouth kissing the hollow of your neck…." Janet stopped to see if her words were having the desired effect. There was no reply other than an ever so slight moan. "Bianca, are you still there?"

"No…." came the whispered reply, "I'm lying beside you…in bed with you…my lips pressed against yours… our tongues chasing….my fingers dipped into your tumble of blonde hair…" Bianca dared to close her eyes for just a moment as she imagined her actions. "They caress your neck… your bare shoulders… until my hands feel the weight of your breasts….my mouth moves to kiss them….my tongue lingering at their tips…feeling their swell."

Janet's back arched in response. It was as if she could actually feel the sensual trail of heat left by Bianca's lips. Her hand ventured to between her legs and almost at once started up a slow, steady rhythm while a faint, breathy, "Oh God, Bianca….I am so so wet" escaped her lips before she knew it.

At those words, it was Bianca's turn to gasp the air.

Emboldened by the lust that now coursed through her, Bianca looked around at the streetscape cautiously before undoing the clasp and zip on her trousers. _Oh God, what this woman did to her and how quickly she did it was truly amazing, she thought to herself as she subtly slid one hand inside while the other hand still clasped the phone._

"Bianca…"

"Mmmm…."

"Can you feel the kisses I'm running across your stomach…..along your hips….inside your thighs?"

"Yes….." Bianca replied but it came out as more like a hiss of air.

"Can you feel my fingers opening you ever so delicately…..entering …..stroking you slowly to start with….wanting you?"

"Ahhh….yes."

Rather rapidly it seemed, they reached the point where words were no longer necessary or, indeed possible, both women working hard against their hands, their fingers moving with slick, quickening strokes, each woman with only thoughts of the other as their tension mounted until finally Janet came with a cry that she belatedly stifled with her pillow. Bianca's climax, out of necessity, was more subdued but no less rapturous. After which Janet lay huddled tightly to a pillow while Bianca slumped back in her car seat, her limbs as lifeless as those of a rag doll.

After a moment or two to regather her composure and do up her trousers, Bianca scanned the street, although it was probably too late to worry about possible onlookers. She then put her phone to her ear again.

"Janet," she whispered. There was no response other than the sound of light breathing which Bianca recognised as Janet sleeping.

As Bianca sat there trying to make sense of it all, there was a sudden, firm rap on the car window. Her phone sprung from her hand with fright and her heart almost leapt into her mouth. She turned to see a whiskery, male face peering in. With a press of a button she lowered the window.

"Shit! Are you after my job or something, Henry? You almost scared me to death! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, Sarge," said the large man standing at her car door. "I was just wanting to let you know that I'm here to do the next shift. You can go off home if you like."

Once her heart had settled to a more regular rate, Bianca replied more calmly, "Okay. Thanks, Henry but next time don't creep up on me like that….you could give a girl a heart attack."

With one final apology, the officer turned and lumbered back to his car ready to start his shift.

Although she had to admit to looking forward to some well-earned sleep, Bianca was reluctant to leave but it would look odd if she stayed sitting in her car outside Janet's house for no apparent reason.

Making a decision, she grabbed her wallet, phone and keys and left the car, locking it behind her then chased after Senior Constable Jack Henry.

"Henry….wait up," she called out.

The big man stopped and turned to see what the matter was.

'Henry, I'm going to go inside and do a final check of locks….doors, windows….that kind of thing." Bianca then made a point of glancing at her watch. "It's late and I have to be up early so I'll probably just crash on Ms King's sofa."

"Okay…Night, Sarge." Without a second thought, the man turned back towards his car and trudged off.

Bianca located Janet's key on her key ring and as quietly as possible opened the front door. After a quick check of the locks as promised, Bianca crept up the stairs to Janet's bedroom. So as not to startle, she knocked lightly on the bedroom door and waited. Janet opened an eye and, once Bianca was in focus, beamed a smile at her, at the same time throwing back the covers on the empty side of the bed by way of invitation. Bianca stepped into the room, quickly removed her clothes and climbed in beside Janet who reached out with a free arm and drew her in close, bare flesh against bare flesh, her head coming to rest on Bianca's shoulder. She then placed several tender kisses on the hollow of Bianca's neck.

When Janet finally spoke she said, "I thought you were on 'Janet Protection' duty."

"I was but my shift is done. Senior Constable Jack Henry is now on duty."

"Oh."

"I told him I was coming inside to check the locks and then I was going to crash on your sofa," Bianca explained in anticipation of Janet's next question.

"So how was your shift? Any strangers lurking out there in the darkness?"

"It was alright….although I did get this one strange phone call…"

"Really?" Janet played along.

"Yeah….but it was just a 'heavy breather' so I hung up."

Bianca could feel Janet's laughter bubble against her chest for a moment or two until it gradually became the steady, regular breathing of deep sleep.

Brushing the few stray strands of blonde from Janet's face, Bianca lightly kissed her forehead as she whispered, "Sweet dreams, Janet."

 _ **A/N: Janet and Bianca are such a lovely couple. Here's hoping we see more of them in series 3...and neither of them dies, although it's a risky business being a lesbian in a TV show.**_


End file.
